Her Last Words!
by Musical Princess 1412
Summary: My first attempt n Vivasha! Just luv them! Re-posting this story! Your last words also hurted me n told me to live alone widout u...Bt hw can t be possible to live widout u n your love! Not good at summaries! Plez r n r!


**Title** \- Her Last Words!

 **Fandom** -CID

 **Genre** -Hurt/comfort

 **Rating** -This will be rated as K

 **Pairing** -Vivek & Tasha

 **Summary** -Your last words also hurted me n told me to live alone widout u...Bt hw can t be possible to live widout u n your love!

I have re-posted this story by correctiong some mistakes...plez r n r!

 _ **Her Last Words!**_

( _Some People Were Standing Surrounding A Bed On Which A Girl Was Lying Wid A Pale N Dull Face. Bt Still Her Eyes Were Saying Something. Her Eyes Were Telling Them That She Still Wanted To See The World, She Still Wanted To Love Someone N To Be Loved By Someone, She Still Wanted To Fight Wid Criminals N Fight Against Injustice, She Still Wanted To Be Alive. Her Eyes Were Continuously Looking At Someone In The Room Who She Wanted To Love Till Her Life Ends. Will Her Life End At This Moment? Bt She Did Not Want It. There Was A Long Silence In The Room. The Room's Environment Was Painful N Terrific Wid Sad Faces. The Person At Whom She Was Looking Was Crying Badly. He Did Not Want To Loose Her. To Let Her Go Leaving Him Behind Alone In His Life. The Silence Was Broken By A Hard Bt Painful Voice.)_

 _" **Tasha**...Beta" Said A Painful Bt Hard Voice..._

 _(She Looked At Him. N Thought She Had Been Given Such A Loving Acp Like Her Father Who Cares For Her N Love Her. She Did Not Want To Loose Him.)_

 _"Tasha Bilkul Mat Ghabrao...Sab Thik Hojayega..."Acp Tried To Convince Her._

 _"Doctor Ne Kaha Hain Kitum Jaldi Thik Ho Jaogi..." Acp Said Trying To Lighten The Environment._

 _(Bt All Including He Knew That She Had No More Time Left To Live. A Girl Could Nt Controll N Started Crying Badly N Went To The Corner Of The Room. Bt A Figure Stopped Her.)_

 _"Kajal..." Said A Sachin Hoding Her By Her Shoulders._

 _(Bt She Left To The Corner N Cried Very Much. Tasha Looked At Her. She Was Her Best Friend. Whom She Did Not Want To Loose. They Were More Than Best Friends May Say Best Sisters Including Tarika.)_

 _"Sir...Main..Ja..Anti...Hu..Ki...Mai..N...Zya...Zyada..Der..Tak...Nai Reh..Sakti..."Tasha Said Taking Off Her Mouth Piece From Which She Was Breathing Oxygen Becoz Her Lungs Were Torn Becoz Of The Bullet. She Was Breathing Very Hardly._

 _(Becoz Of Her These Words The Eyes Present There Were Full Of Tears Now. Tasha Was Looking At Them N She Too Came To Know That The People Whom She Did Not Want To Loose Also Not Wanted To Loose Her. Tears Fell Off From Her Eyes. She Had Got Too Muc Love N Affection From These People Whom She Said Her Second Family. Her Cid Family. In Which She Had Got A Caring N Loving Boss Like Father Acp Sir N Salunkhe Sir, Funny N Caring Bt Loving Brothers Daya Sir, Abhijeet Sir, Freddy Sirn Sachin Sir, Best Friends Cum Drama Queen Sisters Tarika N Kajal, N Most Important She Had Got Someone Special For Her Whom She Loved N He Too Loved Her Very Very Very Much. Her Vivek Was Most Special For Her. He Had Given The World's Love To Her N She Did Not Wanted To Loose Him At Any Cost. She Did Not Wanted To Leave Him Alone Without Her Love. At Last She Looks At Vivek N Says-_

 _"Main... .. ..Chod..Ke Nai...Nai Jaa...Jaana Chahti..."(N Her Breathe Stops. The Machine Beeps Showing A Straight Line Of Her Heart Beats.)_

 _"Tasha..."Freddy Shouts N Cries Loudly._

 _(Listening Him Kajal Comes Near Her Bed N Holds Her Legs N Cries. Everyone Were Not Able To See Her No More. Acp N Salunkhe Had Lost Their Daughter, Daya, Abhijeet, Freddy N Sachin Had Lost Their Sister, Kajal N Tarika Had Lost Their Best Frnds Cum Sister. N She Too Lost Her Loving Family. It All Ended For Vivek. He Had Loved Her So Much Bt He Lost His Love. Acp Closed Her Eyes.)_

 _"Tasha Mari Nai Hain...Wo Abhi Bhi Humare Dilmein Zinda Hain." While Tears Flowing Out Of His Eyes He Continued In Harsh Voice"Tasha Ki Maut Ek Karaara Jawab Hain Un Mujrimon Ke Liye Jo Cid Ko Kamzor Samzhte Hain...Cid Tasha Ki Humesha Karzdaar Rahegi.."Saying This He Leaves The Ward._

 _(All Were Crying Very Much. Bt They Had To Digest This Truth That Their Beloved Tasha Was No More. Then They Performed Her Last Rites N Went To Their Respective Homes.)_

* * *

 _At Acp's Home:-_

 _(Acp Was Standing Infront Of A Big Photo Frame. Yes It Was His Team…His Cid's Family Photo. He Was Looking At Tasha In The Frame.)_

 _"Bohot Hi Bahadur Cop Thi Tasha…Jaan Jaane Di Magar Mujrim Ko Bhagne Nai Diya…Yaad Hain Muzhe Wo Din Jab Main Tumpe Chillaya Tha Jab Tumhare Paas Se Nakli Notes Mile The…Par Tum Aisa Nai Kar Sakti Yeh Main Jaanta Tha Beta…Tumhare Jaisi Cop Cid Ko Kabhi Nai Milegi…Nakul Ke Baad Tum Hi Muzhe Apne Beti Jaisi Thi…Par Maine Tumhe Bhi Kho Diya…Aakhir Meinh Tumne Kaha Tha Ki Tum Hume Chodke Nai Jaa Sakti Par Humari Maut Humare Haath Mein Nai Hoti…"Saying This He Cries N Leaves To His Room._

* * *

 _At Daya N Abhi's House:-_

 _"Yaar Daya Aaj Tasha Sirf Meri Wajah Se Nai Hain…"Cries Abhijeet._

 _"Nai Abhijeet Aisa Mat Socho…"Said Daya Consoling His Frnd."Ek Baar Jo Aata Hain Use Jaana Hi Padta Hain…"_

 _"Magar Tasha Ki Zindagi Baaki Thi Yaar…Use Aur Jeena Tha…Uske Vivek Ke Saath…"Said Abhi While Tears Fell Off From His Eyes._

 _"Boss Socho Vivek Pe Kya Beet Rahi Hogi…"Daya Said While Thinking About Vivek. He Continued"Pyaar Khone Ka Dard Muzhse Pucho Abhijeet…" He Knew What Happens When Someone Loses Love Which He Experienced When Purvi Left Him._

 _"Tum Sahi Ho Daya…Tasha Hume Humare Behen Jaisi Thi Ab Is Bhai Ke Kalayi Pe Kaun Raakhi Bandhega?"Abhjeet Says While Crying._

 _"Boss Sambhalo…Bureau Ab Tasha Ke Bina Suna Suna Lagega… Yeh Toh Uske Taqdeer Mein Likha Tha…Ki Aaj Ka Din Uska Aakhri Din Tha…"Daya Said While Concerning Abhjeet._

 _"Humare Taqdeer Mein Bhi Behen Ka Pyaar Kaha Likha Hain Daya… Wo Bhi Hume Chodke Kaha Jaana Chahti Thi…Yaad Hain Na Usne Aakhir Mein Kya Kaha Tha?"Abhjeet Said While Recollecting Those Mornful Memories._

* * *

 _At Forensic Lab:-_

 _"Tarika…Beta Sambhalo Apne Aap Ko…Jaanta Hu Tasha Tumhari Best Friend Thi…Samzh Sakta Hu Tumhare Dil Pe Kya Beet Rahi Hain…"Doctor Salunkhe Said Consoling Tarika Who Was Crying In Memories Of Tasha._

 _"Salunkhe Sir Kitne Kam Samay Mein Tasha Ne Hum Sabka Dil Jeet Liya Tha Aur Aaj Hum Zinda Hain Sirf Tasha Ki Wajah Se."She Continues While Crying Badly " Acp Sir, Daya Aur Abhijeet Ko Tasha Ki Wajah Se Sab Yaad Aagaya Agar Aisa Nai Hota Toh Hum Zinda Nai Rehte…"_

 _"Tum Sahi Keh Rahi Ho Baccha…Aur Jaanti Ho Tasha Ki Maut Ka Zimmedaar Abhijeet Khud Ko Samazh Raha Hain…"Doctor Salunkhe Says While Caressing Tarika's Hair._

 _"Wo Toh Samzhega Hi Sir…Uske Aankhon Ke Saamne Tasha Ko Goli Lagi Hain…Aur Sabse Zyada Toh Muzhe Vivek Ki Chinta Hain Sir…Kya Haal Karliya Hoga Usne Apna…Aapne Dekha Na Tasha Ne Kaise Vivek Ki Taraf Dekhke Apne Aakhri Lafz Kahein…"Tarika Said While Wiping Her Tears._

 _"Jaanta Hu Tarika Do Pyaar Karnewaalon Ko Juda Hote Main Bhi Nai Dekh Sakta…Hey Bhagwan! Vivek Ko Sehen Karne Ki Shakti Dena…"Says Doctor While Joining Hands N Looking Up._

* * *

 _At Kajal's House:-_

 _(Kajal Was Crying Very Badly Hugging Someone. The Person Was Not Only Trying To Calm Kajal Bt Also Himself. Bt All In Vain Tears Were Continuously Flowing Out Of Their Eyes.)_

 _"Kajal Plez Sambhalo Apne Aapko…"He Said While Caressing Her Hair. Tears Were Clearly Seen In His Eyes._

 _Kajal Looked In His Eyes N Said "Aap Muzhe Sambhalne Ke Liye Keh Rahe Hain Aur Khud Ro Rahe Hain…"She Cupped His Face In Her Soft Hands N Continued "Main Samzh Sakti Hu Aapka Dard…Tasha Behen Thi Aapki Sachin…"_

 _"Kajal Tum Hi Ho Ab Meri Life Mein Jo Mera Dard Samzh Sakti Ho…"He Hugs Her Tightly ._

 _"Aapne Suna Tha Na Tasha Ne Vivek Ki Taraf Dekhke Kya Kaha Tha…"Kajal Says._

 _"Haan Kajal…"Sachin Continued While Making Her Sit On The Sofa. "Wo Use Chodke Nai Jaana Chahta Thi…Jaate Jaate Bhi Uske Aakhri Lafz Hume Dard Hi Deke Gaye…Kajal…"_

 _"Muzhe Vivek Ki Bohot Chinta Ho Rahi Hain Sachin…Na Jaane Wo Kaisa Hoga?" Cries Kajal._

 _"Jaanta Hu Kajal…Bhai Hain Na Wo Tumhara…Jaahir Hain Tumhe Uski Chinta Hogi…"He Said While Concerning Her._

 _"Main Tasha Ko Kabhi Nai Bhul Sakti Sachin…" She Says While Crying Badly._

 _"Main Bhi Kajal…" He Says While Crying Badly Too._

 _(Both Hug Each Other Tightly N Let Their Emotions Cry Out Of Their Heart.)_

* * *

 _At Vivek's House:-_

 _(Vivek Was Sitting On The Sofa With Tasha's Pic In His Hands N Tears In His Eyes. He Had Lost His Love. The Person Whom He Loved Too Much Was No More With Him To Love Him. He Was Missing Her Smile, Her Innocence, Her Love For Him.)_

 _ **Ye dil tanha kyun rahe**_  
 _ **Kyun hum tukdon mein jiye**_  
 _ **Ye dil tanha kyun rahe**_  
 _ **Kyun hum tukdon mein jiyein**_  
 _ **Kyun rooh meri ye sahe**_  
 _ **Main adhoora jee raha hoon**_  
 _ **Hardum ye keh raha hoon**_  
 _ **Mujhe teri zaroorat hai**_  
 _ **Mujhe teri zaroorat hai (x2)**_

 _"Tasha Kyu Gayi Muzhe Chodke? Mera Pyaar Kahi Kam Padgaya Jo Tum Muzhe Chodke Chali Gayi…Kyu Yeh Dooriyaan Humare Zindagi Mein Aayi Tasha?Kaash Mai Waha Hota…Us Mujrim Ko Man Phaasi Deke Rahunga Tasha…Tumhare Bina Meri Zindagi Adhuri Hain…I Love U Tasha I Love U!"Vivek Said While Clutching Tasha's Pic Near His Heart._

 _(He Hugged The Pic Near Him N Cried Badly.)_

 _ **Andheron se tha mera rishta bada**_  
 _ **Tune hi ujaalon se waaqif kiya**_  
 _ **Ab lauta main hoon inn andheron mein phir**_  
 _ **Toh paaya hai khud ko begaana yahaan**_  
 _ **Tanhaayi bhi mujhse khafaa ho gayi**_  
 _ **Banjaron ne bhi thukra diya**_  
 _ **Main adhoora jee raha hoon**_  
 _ **Khud par hi ik sazaa hoon**_  
 _ **Mujhe teri zaroorat hai**_  
 _ **Mujhe teri zaroorat hai**_

 _(He Rememberd All The Moments When They Were Together. Her First Day When She Enterd Not Only In Cid Family Bt Also In His Life N Changed Him. He Remembered Their Ice-Cream Scene. N Smiled At This Memory.)_

 _"Tum Hi Kehti Hona Tasha Ki Yaadein Bhulayi Jaa Sakti Hain Magar Saccha Pyaar Kabhi Nai Bhulaya Jaa Sakta Tumne Muzhe Jeena Sikhaya Tasha...Meri Adhuri Zindagi Ko Tumne Pura Kiya hain.…_

 **Hmm.. tere jism ki woh khushbuein**  
 **Ab bhi inn saanson mein zinda hai**  
 **Mujhe ho rahi inse ghutan**  
 **Mere gale ka ye phanda hai**  
 **Aaa..**  
 **Ho.. tere choodiyon ki woh khanak**  
 **Yaadon ke kamre mein goonje hai**  
 **Sunkar isey aata hai yaad**  
 **Haathon mein mere zanjeerin hain**  
 **Tuhi aake inko nikaal zaraa**  
 **Kar mujhe yahaan se rihaa**  
 **Main adhoora jee raha hoon**  
 **Ye sadaayein de rahaa hoon**  
 **Mujhe teri zaroorat hai**  
 **Mujhe teri zaroorat hai**

"Main Tumhe Kabhi Nai Bhulunga Tasha…Aur Is Janam Mein Nahi Sahi Agle Har Janam Mein Hum Saath Rahenge! I Love U Tasha N I Will Love U Till I Die N After I Die!" He Said While Kissing Her Pic."

* * *

 ** _I hope u all will like it! review plez guys!_**

 _ **Till Then Take Care N Bye**_

 _ **Love U All**_

 _ **Kavin Vivek's Shruti**_


End file.
